


When Amy Met the Master

by elisi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy is a BAMF, Amy meets the Master, Gen, Mad Impossible Amy Pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi
Summary: The Doctor drops the Master off at the Ponds' for five minutes. Things do not progress as planned.





	When Amy Met the Master

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Sometime during S7a.
> 
> For the Master: between getting booted off Gallifrey and turning into Missy.

"Five minutes, Amy, that's all. Just keep an eye on him for five minutes."

She shot the handcuffed stranger a dubious look.

"You say he's a Time Lord? But he was the Prime Minister and he died..."

"And then he came back and then he ended up inside the Time War and he shouldn't be _possible_. I need to-" The Doctor waved his hands around, indicating all the million-and-one things he would need to do, probably to do with making sure that the whole Time War wouldn't fall down into their laps also. Eventually he held his palms together, pleading.

"Amy. Just five minutes. I promise I'll be back. But I can't take him with me where I'm going."

"Fine. But if he breaks anything, you're paying for it. And if you're late, he's sleeping in the shed."

~

'The Master' glared after the Doctor as he left (the Doctor's admonitions still ringing in their ears), then - after letting his eyes take in the furniture of the lounge with ill-concealed disdain - sat down on the sofa, trying to act nonchalant despite the handcuffs. 

Amy eyed him warily. The Doctor hadn't said much except 'dangerous Time Lord', and as for the Prime Minister stuff then _she_ hadn't voted for him. And hadn't he killed the cabinet? She really should have asked for more information, although the Doctor would probably just have lied...

“Well, I guess it could be worse," he sniffed, looking at her like she was a particularly stupid three year old. "At least I don’t have Martha Jones’ family to gloat over me-”

He stopped himself.

“You don’t happen to be best pals, do you?”

“The Doctor's _mentioned_ her,” Amy said, frowning, “but we’ve never met.” 

The name rang a familiar bell though... Martha Jones. Martha Jones. Why did that name suddenly feel like one she ought to know? Martha Jones... 

The Master smiled scornfully.

“Martha Jones, ‘the Legend’. Some legend what with everyone forgetting - not even the Doctor drops by apparently...”

“Martha Jones the Legend,” Amy said faintly, reaching out to grasp hold of the shelves next to her. “The woman who walked the Earth...”

“That’s the one!” the Master replied, but she barely heard him over the sickening rush of memories filling her mind.

Toclafane. Shipyards. A whole world enslaved. An unknown menace with the face of a man living in the clouds above. And so much killing...

Shaking she brought a hand up to her mouth.

Rory. Dead on the first day. Mels dragging her to safety, as Amy fought her, screaming. A whole year, with nothing but pain, Mels - initially so strong - falling to pieces, saying how time was _wrong_ , and how she shouldn’t even _be_ there, and cursing the Doctor with every other breath... the rest were reserved for the Master.

“Amy?” she heard a voice say, and she looked up to see _him_. On _her_ sofa. She stumbled backwards, blindly reaching into the top drawer behind her and pulling out the gun she kept there (isomorphic controls, set to Pond), pointing it straight at his head.

“Amy?” he repeated, with genuine surprise and a fair bit of alarm, and she brought up her other hand to steady the gun. Her heart was beating too loud and she felt like throwing up.

“I. Remember. _You_ ,” she said slowly. “I remember what you did. A whole _year_ you ruled this planet, _Master_!”

He tried a placating smile.

“OK, I know what the Doctor must have told you, no need to go all emotional...”

Her finger tightened on the trigger.

“The Doctor told me _squat_. I _remember_!”

His eyes narrowed, and he shook his head.

“That’s impossible.”

Her trembling nearly under control, she smiled a stiff smile.

“That’s me. Mad, impossible Amy Pond. I grew up with a crack in my wall, and I can remember things that never happened. I remember your flying metal spheres killing people. I remember the rockets. I remember your _statues_ and your speeches and the way everyone _worshipped_ you. I remember being hungry and cold and desperate and always, always scared, and I remember hating you with every fibre of my being.”

The Master opened his mouth, but at that moment the door opened and Rory stepped in, looking from one to the other, taking the situation on board.

“Amy...”

Without taking her eyes off the Master she answered.

“He killed you. Or rather, his _Toclafane_ did. Took out ten percent of the population on the first day he was in power. One of them was you.”

“I... don’t know what you’re talking about. Or why he's even here.”

”It’s OK, you can’t remember it. But I can. By the way-” her eyes narrowed, and she focussed on the Master again, “-that whole thing about the gun in four parts? Was that true?”

“No,” he replied.

“Nevermind. This one will do quite nicely. And before you start going on about how immortal you are, I _know_ that if you’re killed between regenerations you’ll be as dead as can be.”

There was genuine fear in his eyes now.

“You... you don’t want to kill me.”

“Give me one good reason.”

He held up his hands, hands as far apart as the handcuffs would allow, and smiled the smile of a man who knew he had a winning argument.

“The Doctor wouldn’t want you to.”

Her smile deepened into a smirk.

“That hasn’t stopped me before.”

His fear now mounted into panic, eyes darting about the room looking for an escape.

“Are you all _insane_? What the hell was the Doctor thinking when he chose you to travel with him?”

“Mostly-” the Doctor’s voice cut through, “-I was trying to make up for always being late. I’m glad to say that this time I arrived in time. Amy. Please don’t kill him.”

“Why not?” 

She was still shaking with anger, but her voice was steady.

“Because I love him.”

The statement was perfectly neutral and quiet, said without any kind of emphasis, and Amy saw the Master slowly turn his head and look at the Doctor, swallowing against an emotion she couldn’t even begin to guess at.

“And... Because he was there, right from the beginning. Before everything else. Before the TARDIS, before the adventures, before running away from it all, we were boys together. Best friends, running through endless meadows of red grass under a burnt orange sky. And I destroyed that sky, I burned the grass, and I ripped our childhood and our home from the universe. The pain that you remember, is a pain we live with every day. A war that would not end, battles that couldn’t be won, family and friends torn from us every day. And he- They helped make him what he now is. They changed him, broke him, turned him into a weapon, then discarded him."

She understood what he was saying. But River hadn't slaughtered half the planet.

Lowering the gun she walked over to the Master, studied him carefully.

"I get it. But if you hurt _anyone_ , especially my family, you'll be wishing you had never been born."

Looking up at her, she could see that the disdain had been replaced with confusion and tentative, if grudging, respect.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked, and she smiled, leaning forward into his personal space.

"I'm the scariest person you'll ever meet. _I-"_ she paused for effect, "-am the Doctor's mother-in-law!"


End file.
